The invention relates to chemical leavener systems comprising acidulant precursors. The invention further relates to a method of preparing dough and batter compositions using the novel chemical leavener systems of the invention and to foodstuffs so prepared.
Manufacturers of baked goods, sold either in cooked or raw form, are continually searching for methods to improve the taste and appearance of their products while, at the same time, decreasing product preparation times. Chemically leavened foodstuffs sometimes have an off taste or off flavor due to the particular chemicals used to produce the leavening gases. The term xe2x80x9coff tastexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coff flavorxe2x80x9d is used to describe a residual chemical taste, which is unpleasant to the consumer and is generally not present in yeast-leavened foodstuffs. In particular, phosphate-containing leaveners are prone to this off taste that is unacceptable to the consumers in many products. While the use of yeast as the leavener would alleviate this problem in dough products, yeast is often an unsuitable alternative due to the time constraints placed upon the manufacturer. That is, chemical leaveners are generally quicker than yeast at leavening products and are, therefore, more desirable from a product preparation standpoint even if they are less desirable from a taste standpoint. Therefore, there is a balance that must be struck with respect to leavening systems. The leavener must work quickly enough to be suited for today""s quick manufacturing techniques, yet it must not work too quickly so as to degas entirely during mixing. Finally, the leavener must not produce any off flavors in the end product.
Chemical leaveners exploit the reaction between certain acidic and alkaline carbonate compounds, which results in the evolution of carbon dioxide, the same gas produced by yeast. The alkaline component is almost universally sodium bicarbonate, commonly known as baking soda, but may be selected from any number of alkaline mono- or bi-carbonates including potassium bicarbonate, magnesium bicarbonate, calcium carbonate and mixtures thereof to name a few. Leavening acids are generally known in the industry and include citric acid, sodium acid pyrophosphate (SAPP), sodium aluminum phosphate (SALP), monocalcium phosphate (MCP), either anhydrous or monohydrate, dicalcium phosphate (DCP), dicalcium phosphate dihydrate (DCPD), sodium aluminum sulfate (SAS), dimagnesium phosphate (DMP), gluconodelta lactone (GDL) and mixtures thereof.
Some of these known acids react too quickly with the alkaline component of the leavening system, thus causing excess gas to escape too quickly during mixing. This in turn results in a dense dough or batter and ultimately in a dense foodstuff. Other shortcomings with known acids include shelf life problems. For instance, refrigerated dough products employing SAPP as the acidic component of the chemical leavener system risk the formation of crystalline structures of disodium phosphate dodecahydrate during storage. As discussed above, another shortcoming with SAPP and other acids is their strong off-taste, in particular, a strong phosphate taste with the use of SAPP.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,028 to Komm discloses a process for the baking of bread, wherein a flavorful bread can be made by adding a small amount of fatty acid, in addition to lactic acid, to the xe2x80x9cpaste mixture.xe2x80x9d The bread is described as being prepared from a dough containing flour substantially free of gluten forming substances. The specification also states that xe2x80x9cin place of or as well as the fatty acids, their esters may also be added to the breadxe2x80x9d at page 1, lines 82-83.
The invention provides a chemical leavener system useful in flour-containing foodstuffs that contain an enzyme for hydrolyzing an acidulant precursor. The system comprises an acidulant precursor and an alkaline carbonate. The majority of carbon dioxide gas provided by the chemical leavener system when used in a hydrolyzing enzyme-containing foodstuff is created by reaction of an alkaline carbonate with an acid that is the hydrolysis product of the acidulant precursor.
The invention also includes a dough or batter comprising flour, gluten, water, a chemical leavener system comprising an acidulant precursor and an alkaline carbonate, and an enzyme for hydrolyzing the acidulant precursor as described above.
The invention further includes a method of preparing a dough or batter comprising the steps of combining flour, gluten, water, a chemical leavener system comprising an acidulant precursor and an alkaline carbonate, and an enzyme for hydrolyzing the acidulant precursor as described above
The invention further provides a method of preparing a dough-containing comestible comprising mixing flour, gluten, water, a chemical leavener system comprising an acidulant precursor and an alkaline carbonate, and an enzyme for hydrolyzing the acidulant precursor as described above to form a dough.
A method of reducing proofing time of a flour-containing dough is also included. Such method includes adding an excess of acidulant precursor when preparing the dough as described above.
A method of reducing mixing time of a flour-containing dough is also included. Such method includes adding an excess of acidulant precursor when preparing the dough as described above.